Kakashi vs Gandalf
2018-11-26.png|GalactaK For galactic (1).png|Oofman79 Kakashi vs Gandalf 'is GalactaK's thirty-fourth DBX, featuring ''Naruto's Kakashi Hatake and ''The Lord of the Rings Gandalf. Thanks to UniverseAwesome777 for the idea. Description LotR vs Naruto! These two mentors of the silver hair are not only more powerful than they look, but also are some of the (arguably) coolest characters in their franchises! Will the leader of Team 7 be the victor, or has the Maiar got this one in the bag with his most excellent fireworks? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Gandalf walked down towards Isengard. Being called there was not what he would call a delight. in fact, anything would be more bearable to him since Saruman seemed to be growing more and more mad. Even having to listen to old Tom Bombadil singing a song about him would be better. Still, he could help him as to what this scroll was. Meanwhile, Kakashi waited for the exact moment. That man had stolen the scroll of seals, and he wasn't going to get away with it. He decided to start his mission: Kakashi Hatake: Now. He ran out. Gandalf heard him just in time, and turned around, putting the scroll away and getting out his staff. HERE WE GOOO! Kakashi went for a kick, only for it to be blocked by Gandalf's staff. He then tried using strong fist on Gandalf, who emitted a blinding light from the same staff. Gandalf then unsheathed Glamdring, his sword, and stabbed at Kakashi, who leapt calmly out of the way. Gandalf then tried channelling lightning at Kakashi, this time hitting him. This seemed to be good enough to leave Kakashi on the floor, as Gandalf walked over. Gandalf: Why did you try to attack me? Kakashi Hatake: You stole the scroll of seals! Now I've gotta go and get it back. Gandalf took it out and gave it to him. Gandalf: I found it as I went to tend to my cart. The owner must have left it there while I was going to get some hay. Kakashi Hatake: Thanks, but I could do with a challenge. Mind if we continue? He punched Gandalf into the air, before teleporting behind him and throwing him to the ground. Kakashi then used the lightning blade, knocking Gandalf back even further. Gandalf got up and slashed at Kakashi, who once again leapt out of the way. Kakashi then used shadow clone jutsu, but Gandalf spotted the real one in time. Cutting through all the clones, he thrust his sword into the ninja, only to reveal a log on the end of Glamdring. Gandalf: What kind of elvish magic is this? Kakshi leapt down from the tree top and towards Gandalf, successfully using the fireball jutsu, knocking Gandalf into a pillar. Gandalf got up and lifted Glamdring into the air, where lightning crackled down, electrifying the blade. He then leapt at Kakashi, who used multi shadow clone jutsu, using up all of the lightning in the blade as Gandalf hacked at all the clones. Kakashi, seeing his chance, fired two kunais as he got out his own sword. Gandalf blocked one kunai, and the other, out of pure luck, completely missed. Kakashi ran forward, with a plan completely in his head, but Gandalf was capable of telepathy, so he found out said strategy, and did just what Kakashi had hoped he wouldn't do: he parried. This lead to Kakashi getting flustered and soon the sword was out of his hands and on the floor. Kakashi fired three explosive tags, with Gandalf avoiding the first two and being thrown into a tree by the third. Kakashi got out his white light blade as a ball of energy formed in his hand. Kakashi Hatake: Rasengan! Gandalf was hit by the rasengan and thrown into a pillar once again. Thoroughly agonised, he leaped out of the way, narrowly dodging the stream of white chakra. It was then that he found what he was looking for: a pine cone. Using his staff, he ignited it and threw it at Kakashi, who cut it in two. Gandalf found two more and performed the same magic. Kakashi cut the first one in half and ran forward. Gandalf pressed the second cone into Kakashi's pocket as he dodged the sword strike and countered with his own before running. Kakashi wondered why the old wizard was running, and realised when it was too late. The cone exploded, taking Kakashi and the scroll with it. Conclusion (cue The Fellowship of the Ring- the Bridge of Khazad Dum) This game's winner is: Gandalf! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Lord of the Rings ''character. * This is GalactaK's first battle where two characters from the same series fight and both lose cosecutively. '''Next Time' The two main heroic superpowers go head to head in Speed vs Strength! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'East vs West' themed DBX Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel